


↬Godparents

by WitchWithAQuill



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:54:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23228191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchWithAQuill/pseuds/WitchWithAQuill
Summary: Life in Number 12, Grimmuald Place, was far from being normal with Teddy Lupin thrown into the mix, for the War heroes.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Kudos: 13





	↬Godparents

**Author's Note:**

> Description:  
> Life in Number 12, Grimmuald Place, was far from being normal with Teddy Lupin thrown into the mix, for the War heroes.
> 
> Pairing(s) (only mentioned):  
> [Hermione G. | Ron W.]  
> [Harry P. | Ginny W.]
> 
> Warnings: A bit of swearing. Fluff and pure fluff.

Hermione Granger couldn't help but think why in the world did she agree to move into Grimmauld Place with Harry and Ron after looking at cotton stuffing which was supposed to be inside the pillows, flying around in the living room.

'Miss Granger,' she turned around and found Kreacher, who had now wrapped a new cotton towel, pink in color, around himself and looked at her with his big eyes as wide as tennis balls.

'What happened here, Kreacher?' Hermione asked with a kind tone.

'Master Harry and Mr Weasley had asked Kreacher to start arranging the stuff in the bedroom,' Kreacher started. 'After Kreacher took out Miss Granger's books, Master Harry and Mr Weasley came out of the bedroom with pillows and started hitting each other.

'Kreacher tried to stop them, Miss Granger, but before then, Master Harry and Mr Weasley heard Miss Granger coming and they ran to their room.'

Hermione's blood boiled and she wasn't sure how pink had her face turned. 'Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, down, now!'

Hermione heard the noise of footsteps clattering down and there stood the two, heads hung down, arms folded across their chest.

'I asked you to do one thing,' Hermione said. 'ONE THING, and that did not consist of having a pillow fight and making a mess in the living room. In fact, I asked you to clear away the boxes in the living room.'

'But, Mione, Harr-' Ron was cut of by Hermione's dangerous tone. 'Not a word, Ron.'

Hermione noticed Harry, who was about to say something, shut his mouth as well.

'Now, you both are going to clean this mess,' Hermione said. And as she noticed them taking out their wands, she said firmly. 'No wands.'

'What?' they both screamed at once.

'Aw come on, Mione,' Harry whined. 'We are not at school.'

'And you aren't McGonagall,' added Ron. 'Giving us detention .'

'Accio wands,' Harry and Ron's wand zoomed towards Hermione. 'Clean, now.'

'Kreacher will take the grocery, Miss Granger,' Kreacher said, pointing towards the grocery she bought and forgot about.

'I will help you, Kreacher,' Hermione said, but before she could help, she heard the fire roar and then footsteps step out.

As on instinct, Hermione grabbed her wand and threw Harry and Ron's to them.

'Who is there?' Hermione asked.

'Oh,' she heard a familiar voice. 'Its, me, Hermione.'

'Andromeda,' said Harry. Hermione relaxed a bit, but her grip hadn't loosened on the wand.

Hermione heard wails following Harry's call of Andromeda's name.

'Teddy,' said Ron fondly, looking at the infant wrapped in Andromeda's arms.

'Sorry to disturb you lot,' said Andromeda, genuinely looking apologetic. 'I had a small work at the Gringotts. I was hoping you would take care of Teddy for a few hours, Harry.'

'Of course,' said Harry, taking Teddy from Andromeda. 'I'd love to.'

Andromeda smiled. 'Thank you. This is his milk container, you need to feed him every two hours' she said thrusting it to Ron. 'Here are his diapers. You need to change it as per necessity.

'Oh, I ought to leave.'

Hermione smiled and handed Andromeda the floo powder on the table beside.

With a roar of 'Diagon Alley,' Andromeda disappeared into the burning green flames.

As they turned back, Hermione noticed the living room was now clean, devoid of any cotton lying around.

'Reckon Gringotts is open for us?' Harry asked, chuckling.

'After we broke into and out of it with a blind flying dragon? Nah.' Ron replied, dumping the things in his hand on the couch.

'We could always use Polyjuice,' Hermione joined in with a chuckle.

'Or an invisibility cloak,' Harry added, laughing, after sitting on the couch with Teddy still in his arms.

'Or we could Imperio a goblin,' Ron said. The three of them broke into a series of loud laughter, which unfortunately broke Teddy's sleep and he started crying.

Hermione noticed Harry visibly panic. Harry was never the one to handle crying.

So Hermione was about to stand up and take Teddy from Harry, but Ron beat her to it. He started slowly swinging him from left to right. Teddy, after a while stopped crying and Ron sat back on the couch with a sigh.

Hermione and Harry looked at Ron with surprise. Ron finally noticed that as he looked up from Teddy. He asked, 'What?'

Hermione smiled and said 'Nothing,' at the same time Harry said, 'How did you do that?'

'Oh,' Ron said, ruffling his hair near the back of his neck. 'Mum always did that to Ginny when she was small.'

Hermione wouldn't admit, but she fell in love with Ron a little bit more that second.

'The lunch is ready, Master Harry,' said Kreacher coming out from the kitchen.

Hermione now remembered that she was about to help Kreacher with the groceries, and looked at him with an apologetic smile, which Kreacher hadn't noticed because he looked Teddy with amusement dancing in his eyes.

'Kreacher, can you please warm up some milk and pour it into this bottle,' said Harry, handing the bottle to Kreacher.

'Yes, master,' Kreacher said, running into the kitchen with his towel bouncing behind him.

'Hey, look, he changed his eye color,' Ron gained Hermione's attention by saying that.

Harry, who already moved to take Teddy from him, said, with a sad smile playing on his lips, 'They look like Remus' eyes.'

Ron nodded.

Hermione moved towards them, and took Teddy from Ron and said, 'Go, eat lunch.'

'Let's eat together,' Ron said, getting up.

'Oh no, you two go and eat, i'll look after teddy till then,' said Hermione, gesturing to Teddy in her arms.

'Nonsense,' said Ron, moving towards her and grabbing her hand to make her stand up, careful enough to not disturb Teddy. 'We can look after him while eating too. Besides, he needs to be fed.'

Hermione, thinking about it for a minute, nodded and headed towards the dining room with them.

Hermione gaped at the table as soon as she stepped in. There was almost every type of food the three of them liked. Kreacher alone can put all the Hogwarts house elves to shame.

There was everything from Steak with Mashed Potatoes to Treacle Tart and Kidney Pie to Apple Pie. Not to mention the very drinkable looking cold Pumpkin Juice, and also warm Butterbeer beside it.

Hermione looked around to see her boys grinning widely at the table, though surprise was evident in their eyes.

A little hesitant, Hermione sat down at the table, trying not to drop Teddy, which was the exact moment Kreacher chose to appear.

'What was the need of all this, Kreacher?' Hermione asked, a bit more sternly than she intended to.

Kreacher looked at her and said, 'Master had asked Kreacher to prepare these for when he returned back home with Mr Weasley and Miss Granger.

'Master returned home today, so Kreacher did what master asked.'

Hermione looked at the elf with fondness threatening to burst from her. She turned to Harry, who, as expected looked a bit uncomfortable, unsure of how to respond to the house elf.

Harry and emotions are like water and oil, she decided.

'Thank you, Kreacher,' Harry said, smiling painfully as Ron had nudged him hard in the side.

Kreacher visibly beamed. 'Kreacher wants master to be happy. Master Harry helped Kreacher fulfill Master Regulus' order.'

Not to make it anymore awkward for Harry, Hermione politely asked for the milk bottle in Kreacher's hand and started feeding Teddy, who stretched out his arms as if to jump at the bottle.

Hermione chuckled.

She looked up and saw Ron and Harry already digging through the food (Ron more grossly so).

Her stomach rumbled and the smell of the food in front of her didn't help it much.

Kreacher popped to her side and took Teddy from her saying, 'Kreacher will feed the baby. Miss Granger should eat.'

Giving a grateful smile to Kreacher, Hermione scooped the Kidney Pie into her own plate and the moans Harry and Ron made felt justified as soon as she took a bite.

All the tiredness from the work that she had done today melted along with the pie in her mouth and she couldn't remember when she had slept on the couch talking to Harry and Ron, Teddy cuddled between them.  
____________________________________

Hermione looked at the scene in front of her and smiled. The nightmare from last night was pushed at the back of her mind. She was now glad that she hadn't forgotten to put silencing charms around her room.

She went to wake up Harry and Teddy (who visited them every weekend now, as Harry wanted to get to know his godson more, which, inevitably meant that Hermione and Ron did too), but found them cuddled together, looking almost like father and son, as Teddy had changed his hair color surely intrigued by Harry's.

Hermione wished her muggle camera was with her at the moment, as she desperately wanted to snap a picture of that. Sirius might've had one, but she was scared that she will wake up the two searching for it, seeing that they were sleeping it Sirius' old room.

She heard footsteps come up beside her, but she stopped Ron from fully entering into the room.

'Look at them,' she whispered to him, awe still evident in her voice. 'I wish I could take a picture of them right now.'

'Honestly woman, are you a witch or not?' Ron said clicking his tongue. 'Accio Camera.'

Hermione slapped her head as she heard the clinking of things as a camera sped out of a cupboard creating huge noise.

She snatched the camera from Ron's hands as soon as it landed there and quickly snapped a picture, but they had already woken up, with a sleepy look adorning their faces.

Ron looked sheepish as the photo printed itself out of the dusty camera.

The picture, though, Hermione decided was still cute. Better, actually.

In the picture Harry and Teddy both were half sitting on the bed with their eyes still half closed, and were looking straight at them. Harry had his hair stick up all the sides and Teddy had a trace of saliva dripping down his chin.

'What are you doing?' Harry asked, grumpily.

'We were about to wake you up,' said Hermione. 'Andromeda is coming up in an hour.'

Harry jolted our of bed as soon as he heard that, and handed her Teddy, saying something along the lines of, 'I need to take a shower, get him ready.'

Hermione and Ron looked at each other and shook their heads. Hermione, adjusting Teddy in her arms, who was still half asleep, put the picture on the table beside and the camera on it, before moving towards her room (which previously belong to Regulus) and pulled out Teddy's clothes from the bag Andromeda had given them, after which she stepped into the bathroom, to get water ready for Teddy's bath.

Hermione didn't remember how or when, but Teddy, Ron (who entered the bathroom as soon as she put Teddy in the tub), and her ended up soaking wet with all the splashing they had done. It was all started by Teddy, who, being sleepy, slapped his hands on the water which ended on Hermione and Ron, and the latter, saying 'You little devil,' poured water over Teddy, by which he was fully awake. They both then looked at each other and, all of a sudden, splashed Hermione, to which she yelped.

Teddy sat clapping his hands in excitement and Ron looked throughly giddy and contented.

'What in the world?' they heard a voice and turned around to look at a throughly amused Harry with grin threatening to break on his face.

Ron just laughed, breaking the grin and Hermione joined, along with Teddy, who was laughing because they were laughing.

They were so busy, they hadn't heard anyone enter the house until the sound of a picture clicking grabbed their attention.

There stood Ginny, with laughter on her face as a picture was printing itself from the camera Ron had summoned earlier.

Harry only chuckled before taking the camera and pushing her into the bathroom, into the soaking arms of Ron.

Ginny gritted her teeth before whipping her wand and running after Harry, who had already sensed the danger.

Hermione wondered if this time Ginny would be the one to break-up.

Ron would certainly be happy.

Hermione looked at the picture that had fallen of Harry's hand and couldn't help but love it. She and Ron were in the bathroom, in the either side of the bathtub, inside which Teddy was jumping up and down (the picture was captured when Teddy was high up) and Harry just outside the door, laughing his head off.

They looked like a family.  
____________________________________

Hermione hugged a very excited looking Teddy as soon as she returned from Australia with Harry and Ron after they found her parents. It took them weeks to spot them, as Hermione had changed their identity.

Luckily the memory charms were reversible albeit a bit difficult.

Her parents were furious to learn what their daughter had done and politely asked her for some time to think things.

Hermione was pretty sad, even though Ron and Harry tried everything to cheer her up.

Looking at Teddy though, a bit of her mind had cleared.

She was getting far too attached with the little boy.

Andromeda smiled beside her and said to the boys, 'He was missing you. Never ate anything properly nor slept well.

'I think you should take him with you tonight.'

All the formalities were long forgotten when Andromeda saw just how willing they were to watch over Teddy.

Hermione just nodded while Ron said, 'Yea, that'd be great.'

Hermione didn't let go of Teddy for a second even after they entered Grimmauld Place as she thought she made the pain in her bearable.

Her parents had every right to be mad at her, but she just wished they would understand her. She did it to protect them, for Merlin's sake!

Harry seemed to have sensed it as he grabbed Ron and challenged him for a match of Exploding Snap, while Hermione sat on the couch with Teddy in her lap, who was looking curiously at the two and seemed intrigued by the sparks sometimes the cards had send out.

Hermione looked at the little baby in her arms and chuckled, all worries forgotten for a while.

He certainly looked adorable.  
____________________________________

Hermione screamed for Harry and Ron with Teddy in her arms.

They were going to the Burrow for a few days till the Christmas day.

Molly Weasley was one person who was seemingly unhappy when her youngest son, along with her adoptive son and daughter, announced that they were going to move to Number 12, Grimmauld Place.

For one, she had suggested, and even made room for her and Harry, to stay at the Burrow. Harry and Hermione politely refused, and Ron tried his best to convince his mom, which was not easy as she didn't wanted another of her son to get away from her. Mr Weasley, she though that he had finally taken pity to them, and convinced Mrs Weasley, but with a condition: Every holiday must be spent together and they had to stay over for a few days during Christmas.

Hermione also had this feeling that Mrs Weasley had refused them to stay alone in Sirius Black's old house, was her and Ron. She knew something was up between them, and thought it wasn't very appreciated if a guy and a girl who have romantic feelings for each other, stayed together before marriage with their best friend, who she was sure wouldn't stop them if they did do something randy.

Harry and Ron finally stepped down face splitting grins splashed across their faces. Hermione felt her stomach drop. What were they up to?

'What did you two do?' she asked, with dangerously low voice.

Hermione saw for a split second, fear had appeared in their eyes before it was replaced again with a twinkle.

'Why would you think we would do anything, 'Mione?' said Harry, taking the sleeping Teddy from her.

'We did absolutely nothing,' said Ron. 'That's a big accusation to throw at us without evidence, 'Mi.'

Hermione was now more than 100% sure they had done something. But before she could say anything else, she heard the fire roar in the living room, and Ginny Weasley screamed, 'Come on fast. Mum is worried that you are probably dead.'

Hermione sent them both a look which said, 'I'm looking at to you two,' and lead the way downstairs. She heard them snicker behind her.

When she reached down, Ginny looked so much like her mum, she had to take a look twice to make sure it was Ginny. Her hands were on her lips, and the cross look Mrs Weasley has whenever she isn't pleased with something was etched upon her face. Hermione bit back a grin, as to not anger her more than she was, and grabbed her hand, floo'ing to the Burrow; Harry, Ron and Teddy right behind them.

Mrs Weasley, as soon as she saw her, pulled her into a bone-crashing hug and mumbled something saying, 'You got me worried. I thought something had happened.'

Ron stepped forward, scooping his mum from Hermione, reassuring her that nothing had happened to them.

Hermione, at that moment, saw how much had Ron grew up due to the war.

After the same affection filled hug was offered to Harry, in which Ron had to scoop Teddy from him, they went to the living room, while she chatted with Ginny about what was new since she had last seen them.

Hermione, while sitting down, counting talking with Ginny, looked forward for a second to see Teddy. He was awake, eyes now as blue as Ron's and looked around the Burrow with curiosity bursting through his eyes.

Her face split into a smile as Ron bent down and cooed into his eyes, ticking him till he fell over the couch.  
____________________________________

It was a night before Christmas when Hermione found Harry down near the fireplace alone, looking into the crackling fire.

She had got down to drink some water, but found him instead.

'You okay, Harry?' Hermione asked.

Harry jerked his head, clearly not expecting a guest to invade his thoughts. But as soon as he saw Hermione, he relaxed a bit.

'Yea,' he said nodding.

Hermione sat down on the couch across from him and looked into the fire place too.

After a few minutes, Harry spoke up again, 'Do you remember where were we last year at Christmas?'

Realization dawned upon Hermione. Harry wanted to visit his parents.

She gulped down, nodding, even though he didn't look at her, and said, 'Yea. Godric's Hollow.'

Harry suddenly looked at Hermione, and she gasped at the vulnerability she saw at the moment in those eyes. Never in her 9 year old friendship with Harry had she seen him this vulnerable.

'Can we visit them again?' Harry asked.

Hermione looked at the time, it was Half past midnight. She nodded at him, saying, 'Let me get my jumper, and it's better if you do too.'

Harry nodded, jogging up and Hermione too climbed up to hers and Ginny's shared room, to change into a more appropriate attire.

She met Harry down in 5 minutes and they both moved towards the door to exit. As soon as Hermione was sure that they were far beyond the safety enchantments around the Burrow, she grabbed Harry's hand and apparated them straight to the Graveyard in Godric's Hollow.

They found Harry's parents more faster this time, and Hermione bent down to create a wreath of flowers to put near the grave as she had done last year.

She stood up and grabbed Harry's hand, knowing he would not even though he needed it.

As she rested her head on his shoulder, she felt him shake as the lightest of sobbing sounds left him, which she was sure she wouldn't have been able to hear if she wasn't this close to him.

'Merry Christmas, Harry,' Hermione whispered.

'Merry Christmas,' Harry replied.

And, after a few minutes, Harry grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the yard. Hermione, taking it as an indication, apparated them back to the Burrow with a 'pop'.  
____________________________________

Teddy's eyes had turned into Hermione's own shade and his hair was now as black as his Godfather's.

He positively beamed at them as soon as he entered with Andromeda.

'Thank you for inviting me, Molly,' said Andromeda, gratitude gracing her tone.

'Oh, don't be silly,' Mrs Weasley waved off. 'The more the merrier. Besides, these three looked out of place with Teddy gone.'

Mrs Weasley pointed towards her, Harry and Ron, and Andromeda chuckled.

Hermione pulled Teddy out of her arms and spun him around, while he giggled the whole way.

His hair turned the shade of sky blue as he cupped her cheeks with his baby hand's looking into her eyes with her own.

'Now, If you don't mind, i'll be taking my godson,' said Harry jokingly, pulling Teddy from Hermione.

Hermione pouted and said, 'I take care of him more than you do, Potter.'

Harry laughingly waved her off, sitting on the couch with Teddy beside Ginny to which she cooed at him, lightly pinching his cheeks.

Hermione saw Teddy change his hair to the ginger of Ginny's and looked at Harry with wide eyes as soon as Ginny pinched his cheeks.

As Harry chuckled looking at them both, Mrs Weasley called them all for dinner and Hermione then noticed that George was missing at the table.

Her heart dropped as she looked at the two empty chairs and she felt affection bursting for George even though he wasn't here. No one had mentioned about it, surely to not make Mrs Weasley upset, but as soon as a bite of Mrs Weasley's Steak had melted in her mouth, she could only concentrate on that.

After dinner, everyone gathered in the living room to open the presents. Hermione, Ron, Harry and Ginny sat down in the floor while everyone else occupied the couch, Teddy fast asleep in Andromeda's lap.

'Go on, open up the gifts,' Mrs Weasley urged on.

Ron and Ginny, excited, sorted out theirs first and ripped the Weasley jumper open (Ron's a deep maroon, and Ginny's, a dark green), pulling it over themselves.

Harry scooted a bit towards the tree and pulled out his and her Weasley jumper packages and threw hers towards her.

They both too pulled down their own (Her's a deep blue, while Harry's matched his eye color), before Hermione noticed a smaller package of the same material.

She took it out and opened it, and a smaller jumper was inside, sky blue in color, with a large 'E' stitched in front in golden thread.

She was about to get up and pull it over Teddy's head when she remembered he was sleeping. She put it aside on the table, noting that the first thing she would do after Teddy woke up, was make him wear it.

Hermione didn't notice when had Ron and Ginny opened up all their presents, with Harry half way through, but her attention was grabbed by them when Ron and Harry sat on both their knees in front of her, with a small box in their hand.

Hermione looked at them with quizzical eyes, while they gestured her to open it. She, as gestured, ripped the wrapping paper and slowly opened the lid of the box.

There was a necklace with the Deathly Hallows symbol as the locket and her throat dried up as she noticed all three of their names engraved up on it.

Ron, on what is supposed to be the Elder Wand. Harry, gently scarped on the top of the circle, which symbolized the Resurrection Stone. And finally, Hermione, on the bottom of the triangle; the Invisibility Cloak.

Hermione looked at them both with eyes glistening as she pulled both of them into a tight hug. Ron had eagerly returned it, while Harry, more hesitantly so.

'This is beautiful,' she whispered to them.

'Thanks, that was my choice,' Ron said, to enlighten the atmosphere.

'You mean our choice, Ron,' Harry said, smacking Ron's shoulder, to which he just muttered. 'Yea, yea.'

Hermione chuckled at them and was glad to notice that everyone had taken to their presents, instead of gawking at those three.

'Turn it around,' Harry said, scraping the back of his neck.

Hermione did as she was told and now looked at Teddy Lupin, written sideways starting from the bottom of the triangle and ending at the top of the line, going through the circle.

Hermione, restraining herself from pulling them into a hug again, beamed at them, while they both grinned the shit-eating grin they did in the Grimmauld Place the morning they were about to leave for the Burrow.

Hermione, knowing they had done it to distract from her parents, choked back a sob. Oh, what had she done to deserve them?  
____________________________________

Teddy jumped around in the living room of Number 12, wearing his infamous Weasley jumper.

Hermione, not lifting her head from "The Tales of Beedle the Bard" Dumbledore had left her, heard Harry and Ron chuckle at him while playing Wizard's Chess.

But everything they were doing was suddenly forgotten, and Hermione's blood ran cold as soon as Teddy uttered, 'Pa-.'

She slowly turned her head sideways and looked at him while he was pointing at Ron.

Harry was sweating profusely and Ron was as stiff as a statue.

'Pa-pa,' Teddy uttered again. And Hermione this time clearly noticed him look at Ron.

Ron was so stiff, if Hermione hadn't watched him play Wizard's Chess a minute ago, she would've thought he was hit with "Petrificus Totalus".

Hermione stood up from her place and kept the book on the table beside before going to Teddy and picking him up.

She pointed at Ron and said, 'Ron.'

Teddy looked at her with confusion in his eyes and said, 'Pa-pa.'

Hermione shook her head vigorously, which Teddy copied, and said again, 'He is Ron!'

But she got back the same results. She gave up after a few attempts, not knowing what to do.

Harry and Ron had turned unusually silent for the rest of the day.

Hermione visibly flinched as Teddy said 'Papa,' again, while still pointing at Ron, as Andromeda was about to take him.

Andromeda, seemingly noticing Hermione's flinch, smiled at said, 'Don't worry, he's just a kid.

'He will know when he's older.'

Hermione nodded, a lump still in her throat, not able to imagine the guilt Ron felt. She knew she would've died in guilt if he had called her 'Mum,' instead of Tonks.

'Hermione, it's okay,' Andromeda said firmly, gripping her shoulder as she noted the unusual silence around. 'He will know later. He's just a baby. And if it does matter that much to you, you guys did take care of him, so it's more than okay, actually. I know I wouldn't stop him if he insists on calling you that even when he is older. Remus did name Harry as his Godfather.'

Hermione smiled at Andromeda and nodded her head. She noticed Ron too had relaxed a little along with Harry. She know she wouldn't let Teddy call them that, nor would Harry and Ron.

Andromeda floo'd back to her home, while Hermione looked at Harry and Ron. They needed food. They didn't eat lunch because of the stunt Teddy had pulled. She made her way towards the kitchen, asking Kreacher to help her make dinner, and instead ended up helping Kreacher while he was the one who made it.  
____________________________________

Eleven years later found Harry, Hermione and Ron on Platform 9 and 3 3/4 waving as Teddy boarded his train to Hogwarts.

Andromeda was sick at the moment, so she was unable to come and wish him luck for his first year at Hogwarts.

Ginny was eager to come, but the captain of Holyhead Harpies had called in for a sudden practice for the match scheduled on the coming Saturday, which reminded Hermione of the two former Captains of Gryffindor Quidditch team; Oliver Wood and Angelina Johnson (who was now her Sister-In-Law).

She smilingly waved at Teddy, who waved back with less nervousness covering his features compared to yesterday.

His nerves were so bad, he had infected it to her, Harry and Ron, as he asked them: 'Is it bad that I want to be in Hufflepuff like Mum?'

Hermione wanted to hex Ron into next week as he was the one bragging about Gryffindor and Remus when Teddy had dinner with them the other day.

Ron had the decency to look guilty while Harry went on to explain him that, 'Whatever house you are in doesn't matter. You are still our Teddy.'

Teddy visibly relaxed at hugged them each before going to sleep. And as soon as he had done that, Hermione and Harry both smacked Ron on the head, to which he flinched.

Now all was forgotten as the three of them stood and watched as the Hogwarts Express was leaving, standing on the platform waving at Teddy till the train was out of sight. 

Teddy didn't have the task of protecting the Philosoper's Stone, nor open the Chamber of Secrets. A convicted murderer, who broke from Azkaban wasn't behind him, and no was was about to put his name in the Goblet of Fire under their watch. McGonagall was sure as heck to not let the ministry interfere at Hogwarts again, sending another pathetic excuse of a teacher (and a human, for that matter) to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts. Maybe he would find another mysterious book as Harry did, but he wasn't dropping out of school to search for some souls which would make sure that a Dark Wizard was killed. He'd have a perfectly normal school life.

Teddy was more than safe.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's a bit cliché, but bear with me.
> 
> I hope you guys like it.
> 
> If you did, please do vote. And comment down your suggestions and requests if you have any.
> 
> Always,  
> WitchWithAQuill.


End file.
